Shades of Emerald: St Patrick's Day in Oz
by WickedAwesome4141912
Summary: A series of oneshots about how Ozians spend this new holiday that The Wizard has commissioned.
1. Elphaba and Galinda

A/N: Since St. Patty's day is upon us I thought I'd celebrate, and is there a better way than with the green girl? Yeah, I didn't think so. So here's a set of one shot's featuring all our favorite Ozians and how they spend their St. Patrick's Day.

Galinda and Elphaba

"Elphie! Wake up! Come on! Today's going to be so much fun!" Was what Elphaba heard as a frilly pink pillow came in contact with her head repeatedly.

"Mhuph! Galinda! I'm up I'm up. Stop it with the pillow!" That was an unpleasant wake up call Elphaba thought. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. A cat like yawn escaped her mouth. "What was that for?"

Galinda stopped in her perky tracks to stare at Elphaba. She looked at Elphie like she was stupid, which normally didn't happen. "Oh my gosh! Elphie don't tell me you don't know what today is?"

"Uh… No."

"It's St. Pattern's Day! Duh! It's one of The Wizard's new holidays! I thought everyone knew about it." She said bubbly. "And I'm going to help you get ready!"

For the first time Elphaba took in the sight of the ridiculous outfit her friend was wearing. The poofy dark green dress she had on wasn't that out of the ordinary. Galinda's closet looked like a rainbow. What made the costume so absurd was a huge black leather belt with a big brass buckle, green stockings to her knees, black heels with big buckles, and resting on her head was a horrible green top hat with yet another buckle. To make matters even worse a sparkly shamrock on a spring protruded from the top of the hat. Even her makeup was green.

"Galinda I'm not one for fashion, and normally I wouldn't challenge your knowledge of it… but don't you think you look just a little silly?"

She waited for the lecture on the latest looks from so and so. But instead she got, "Oh I know! I would never wear this any other day but you're supposed look like this"

"What exactly is this holiday celebrating?"

"Uh…. I don't know! I think it has something to do with green! So I was thinking…"

"No Galinda."

"Oh come on Elphie! Pleeease." She made her trademark 'Please Popsicle I really want to' face.

That was all it took. "Fine but nothing to extreme." That was all it took to launch Galinda off onto a half sided conversation about who knows what.

"Oh Elphie this is gonna' be so much fun! This is the perfect holiday for you! I mean green is a great color on you!"

That made Elphaba laugh. "Really Galinda? I've never noticed, I mean green I'd never have thought." Her voice dripped friendly sarcasm. Galinda totally oblivious threw some green clothes in her direction. Elphaba held up her friend's frivolous frocks. She was totally confused as to how one even put them on. "Galinda, what do you even do with this?"

"You wear it silly!"

"I got that much, but how exactly do you wear it? And do they have to be green? I really don't want to look like a giant crayon."

"But you're supposed to wear green! People will pinch you if you don't."

"Somehow I think I'm exempt from that. I don't think anyone would dare to pinch me anyway." She said with a wicked grin. "Not to mention I'm already green."

"Elphie you're no fun." Galinda said with a huge pout.

"I know I'm just a big green rain cloud." She said ducking into her own closet to don modest not green clothes. Running a brush through her disheveled hair and quickly braiding it she turned to Galinda. "Don't let me spoil your fun, you know I don't really do holidays."

Regaining her perky demeanor Galinda skipped over to give her friend a hug. "Oh Elphie you'll enjoy today! I just know it! And next year I can dress you up! It'll be fantabulous!"

Rolling her eyes Elphaba returned the hug. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Breaking off from their hug, Galinda crossed her arms. "Oh Elphie…"

"Have a good time!" Elphaba called as she closed the door.


	2. Dr Dillamond

Dr. Dillamond

A/N: Chapter 2! It's funny when I typed in Dr. Dillamond spell check suggested I change it to filament, anyway one with the story. Hold that thought! I forgot to put a disclaimer on.

Disclaimer: No. Not mine.

The stately goat professor swept into his classroom. He wore a green tie to avoid pinching from some of his more _rowdy _students. He also wore a giddy smile. How he loved holidays! As much as he disagreed with some things the wizard had opposed on Oz he loved all these new holidays. He turned over his newly free of graffiti chalkboard and turned to his desk and opened a drawer. He extracted a new box of colored chalk. It was extra thick as always so not break in his hooves. He pulled out a green piece and scrawled "Happy Saint Patrick's Day!" on the clean surface. He added a few lopsided shamrocks along with the festive message. He wasn't much of an artist but that didn't stop his fun. On the other side of his chalkboard he copied out the notes for today's lecture.

Yesterday he had announced to the class the topic: Animal Oppression in Relation to the Unemployment Rate. Everyone except Miss Elphaba had looked ready to tear his or her eyes out. That was why he liked the young girl so much. She was so refreshing with her thirst for knowledge in the dunderheaded ocean that was Shiz University. No wonder she was his favorite pupil. Removing a packet of notes from his bag he sat them on his desk.

He was planning on surprising his students with a day off to celebrate the new holiday. But being the wise old goat he was he had prepared the notes for today for Miss Elphaba. He knew she would enjoy those more than a free day. Leaning back in the chair he had occupied a moment ago he bleated happily. Something he did only in private. Today would be fun.

Class didn't start for another ten minutes but students were already arriving. Make that student, Elphaba was the only on here at the moment. He had predicted that. Elphaba approached his desk with a smile. "Good morning Dr. Dillamond! Happy St. Pattern's Day!" What? St. Pattern's Day?

"Miss Elphaba, I think you may be a little confused." He said with a laugh.

She looked alarmed; she was not one to be confused often. "Why is that Dr. Dillamond?"

"My dear child today is St. Pat_rick's _Day, unless there's something I don't know." He chuckled as she brought he palm to her forehead and turned a few shades greener with a blush.

"Oh! How stupid of me! Galinda said it was St. Pattern's day! She always screws up words! Oh Doctor I should have known! Ugh!"

He was roaring with goat-y laughter. "Oh Miss Elphaba think nothing of it! We all make mistakes!" She was still blushing a dark shade of emerald but allowed herself to smile a little at her own mistake. Soon she was laughing right along with him.

That class had started to file. Most of them wearing various shades of green and of course Galinda in her absurd outfit. They were taking their seats and wondering what was so funny between the professor and the green girl. The class stared at the pair. Elphaba, embarrassed, took her seat. Dr. Dillamond cleared his through and used his most boring voice to greet the class. He turned over the blackboard while still using the boring voice instructed them to get their papers out. When it was turned over he started again in his regular voice, "And just put them back because you have the day off! Class dismissed!" That was greeted by a chorus of excited noise.

Elphaba was the only one who looked disappointed. As the rest of the class stampeded out she sat dejected for a moment. Some holiday this was turning out to be. Dr. Dillamond slyly slid the notes behind his back and approached her. "Miss Elphaba what ever is the matter? You have my class period to do what ever you like."

She looked up apologetic, "Oh Dr. Dillamond! Thank you! It's not that I won't enjoy the free time, it's just I was really looking forward to your lecture today."

He grinned predicting a similar response. "I know that's why I took the liberty of typing it up for you!"

She jumped out of her seat and hugged her now startled professor. "Oh Doctor! Thank you! That was so kind!" She rapidly let him go just realizing what she had done.

He smiled. "Happy St. Pattern's Day Miss Elphaba."

She smiled too. "Happy St. Pattern's Day to you too Dr. Dillamond."


	3. Fiyero

Fiyero

A/N: Chapter 3! Woo Hoo! You know the drill by now…

**Disclaimer: It still isn't mine! Sob **

Fiyero strolled nonchalantly down a walkway at Shiz. He was wearing a green tunic, he much preferred pinching to being pinched. He liked this new holiday, there was beer. What was today called again? Oh yeah St. Patrick's Day. Whoever he was. 

He spied Elphaba walking towards her dorm, face stuck in some book. That was weird normally her and Galinda had class right now. There was no way she was skipping that would go against the Elphaba code. She walked right past him without even noticing. She was devoutly reading from a packet. Fiyero noticed she wasn't wearing green. 

He started walking behind her, keeping stride. She was oblivious. He grinned about to make a move. He was then struck with the comic idea that they were in some nature documentary. It was the Elphaba in her natural habitat. Her green skin camouflages her into the surroundings. Beautiful! But wait her complexion has failed her. Stalking behind her is the wild Fiyero. The Elphaba is his natural prey! He's about to pounce! He had to fight a laugh. Then he made his move. Without putting a single shred of thought into it he pinched Elphaba right on her butt.

She let forth an uncharacteristic screech. She dropped everything and momentarily grabbed her wounded pride. She wheeled around murder in her eyes to face Fiyero.

"Fiyero! What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" She said between gritted teeth. 

He looked ashamed but just barely. It was almost not worth it. Almost. "Uh… happy St. Patrick's Day."

She was turning an awkward shade of dark green, as she got angrier. "Fiyero, I will ask this once and only once. Why the hell did you pinch me?" She said as if chastising a bad child. 

He grinned his lopsided grin. "You're not wearing green."

That did it. Elphaba snapped. "I am green you insufferable idiot! I always have been and I always will be! If you ever do that again I will pinch you until you bleed!" The pinching part had sounded more intimidating in her head but her point was made. 

He looked hurt for a split second but decided he deserved it. "Well, I just couldn't resist."

This was followed immediately by a slap across the face.

"You couldn't resist!" She wasn't asking him a question.

Rubbing his face, which was steadily forming a red spot, he grimaced. "That was kinda' harsh!" 

"Harsh! You're the one who pinched me on the butt!"

"At least I didn't slap you! Would you have preferred that?"

"No! Would you?" She said that with intentions of sarcasm. 

Fiyero unfortunately interpreted wrong. "Yeah I might have!" 

They both blushed fiercely, his a brilliant ruby hers a glowing emerald. Together they were basically rock headed. She turned to gather her things still lying on the ground. He knelt to help her. They didn't make eye contact. At the same time they reached for a pencil. Their hands intertwined on accident. They both looked at each other like deer caught in the headlights. Before Fiyero could stop himself he was kissing her. Thank god he had broken up with Galinda. This would have been a little hard to explain. He realized she wasn't kicking, slapping, punching, or attacking him in any way. In fact she was kissing him back. They staggered towards the bushes. 

The luck of the Irish Fiyero thought. Whatever that meant. 


	4. Boq

Boq

**A/N: Time for chapter 4! I'm excited! Sorry it's a little short. Just like it's subject! **

**Disclaimer: Why can't it be mine!**

Boq was having a pretty good day. He didn't have class. He had remembered to wear green so no one had pinched him. Except for Nessarose, but that was playfully. He had complimented Galinda's crazy outfit. Sure it was absurd but she looked so cute. She had even remembered his name. This really was a lucky holiday! 

He heard a weird shuffling sound from the bushes. Boq hesitantly peeked behind the foliage. He was greeted with an image that he would probably never get out of his head. Fiyero was awkwardly on top of Elphaba. They were to busy kissing to notice the intruder. 

Boq decided it was time to head in the opposite direction. As terrifying as that was he was happy. He would defiantly not have to worry about Fiyero dating Galinda again. Maybe he had better go look for her. Confess his feelings for her yet again. Who knows maybe today would be _really _lucky.

Unfortunately for him the sister of the girl currently occupied in the bushes was coming toward him. He liked Nessa, he really did. But he did not like her that way. She didn't quite get that. He didn't have the heart to break up with her. But maybe today he would get really lucky!

"Hello Boq! I've been looking for you every where!" Nessa said sweetly. She looked really nice in green but that wasn't the issue at hand.

"Oh hey Nessa. How are you?" He said somewhat preoccupied. He was going to have to get her away from the bushes, unless he wanted to scar the girl for life. Nessa was far too modest to see her sister making out with a boy in the bushes. Funny, he would have thought Elphaba to modest as well. There's a first time for everything.

"Oh me, I'm just fine. I'm one my way to my next class would you like to walk with me?" 

Ignoring the irony of the statement he agreed. "Sure. Literature right?"

She smiled up at him adoringly. "Yeah. And you have Animal Studies." He nodded and smiled despite himself. After a small pause she continued, "I missed you." She blushed a little. 

He grinned just a little. "You to." She wasn't so bad. Nessa was really sweet, and she always remembered his name. But Galinda had today, for the first time. Nessa really was a great girl. Boq was feeling truly lucky for the first time in a while. 


	5. Bonus Chapter: Out of the Bushes

Bonus Chapter: Out of the Bushes

A/N: A bonus chapter for when Fiyero and Elphie decide its time to leave the bushes.

There was some activity going on in Elphaba's oxygen starved brain. There really hadn't been a lot going on in there for a while. The reason was her mouth was currently being occupied by Fiyero. Not that she wasn't enjoying the lack of brain activity; she was having a really good time not thinking. How long had they been going at it? She rolled on top of Fiyero who didn't mind at all. She broke away from his passionate kiss.

"Elphie what's wrong?" He sounded concerned but couldn't hide his bliss.

"We've just been kissing for a really long time… oh Oz I can't believe I did that!" 

"Did what?" He was worried by the look of panic that spread across her face. She was getting really green again.

"The whole kissing and the bushes and the you!" She rambled out still not thinking very clearly. 

"Did you not like it?" He looked totally miserable at the thought. 

"No! No I loved it! I never thought anything like that could happen to me! I mean me of all people! And something that wonderful and, and… I'm making a fool of myself aren't I?" She looked like she could have cried. Fiyero had sent her brain through a roller coaster ride, and it wasn't quite back yet. "I'll just leave…" she turned to go. He caught her wrist.

"Please don't, you're not making a fool out of yourself. Please don't go." Hurt shone in his eyes. "I feel the same way Elphie, let's just talk it out. I'll go first. I'm sorry for just grabbing you like that. It was out of line."

She smiled a little feeling a little better. "No it was fine. I'm sorry for trying to run out on you." It took a lot for Elphaba to apologize. 

"Apology accepted…. So Elphie can I kiss you again?" He looked embarrassed. She had never seen that emotion on him before. 

"You didn't even have to ask." 

**A/N: It could have been better but eh…**


End file.
